Sweet Dreams
by CHAx2
Summary: Same kind of story as the rest... maybe a lil twist to it all, but you won't catch that in the first chapter cuz it's basically the ending to the game with a few slight adaptations.


Title: Sweet Dreams  
Author: CHAx2  
Rated: G  
Written: June 2002  
E-Mail: animeniacx2713@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.geocities.com/animeniacx2713  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


*Hey yo, this story was actually supposed to be a Tenchi Muyo story, but it never got done… it never got off the first page either. So, I decided that I would make it a Final Fantasy X story since the title seems to be very fitting… and, of course, it would only make sense to you if you have seen the ending of the game. Originally, I was thinking of titling this Before I Let You Go, which is a song by a Filipino group called Freestyle cuz the lyrics went really well with it, but in the end, I decided that that name would be good for this chapter. If you haven't gotten it yet, I have the whole story in my head… well, most of it anyway. Well, this first chapter is basically the ending of the game… with a few slight adaptations, so there isn't really a need for you to read it. All you have to do is wait for the next chapter. But, I know most of you won't like it cuz it's just gonna be another one of those FFX stories… same old, same old.

*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X was a fun game and I enjoyed playing it very much. How I would like to do computer graphics just like them. But, I don't own the rights to them lil' peeps in the game… or the storyline… damn…

  
  


Chapter One: Before I Let You Go

Yuna had sent all the wandering dead to the Farplane, and all her focus was on that task. She was happy that they found a way to end the reign of Sin and Yu Yevon without endangering her life or the life of anymore of the people living in Spira. Thought, Auron would be the exception to such celebration.

The group stood atop Cid's airship watching all the spirits wander back to where they belong, flashing a glorious showcase of colors. With her smile, Yuna turned to Tidus, expecting him to return it the gesture. Utter disbelief struck her straight in the heart, as Tidus' fair skin began to glow in the same translucent colors as the spirits.

Tidus gave her a look that could break any heart. "I have to go," was all he managed to say to her. She shook her head, hoping that this nightmare would soon be gone. "I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand," he apologized, heading for the edge of the airship.

"We're gonna see you again…?" came the little voice of Rikku, but he continued on to the edge.

"Yuna," Kimarhi's rough voice sounded, which was the only thing that had any affect on Tidus.

As he turned, he opened his arms to Yuna. But, she flew right through him and fell with a thump upon the steel. Those minutes of confusion and terror brought back the memories of the journey they shared. She slowly got up, and knew that these were has last moments to be in this dream, this place of happiness. "I love you," she proclaimed without turning to him.

He turned to her, his face stirring with emotions of confusion, sadness, and fear. He had lost the sense of touch, but he wrapped his arms around Yuna's figure. He whispered in her ear, "You once told me you could fly. You told me to believe in you, and I did. Now, listen to me. I will find a way back to you. Believe that I can fly. Dream of me, think of me, because I will always be thinking of you."

A smile went across her face. She knew she would have to let him go, but she couldn't help the smile as a bit of hope shined in her soul.

Tidus let go of his imaginary grip and pass right through Yuna. He ran for the edge, not wanting to look back because of the pain he knew would come over him.

They witnessed him fly off the edge, and all they could see after that was the clouds, and the brilliant colors. They knew one of them had to be Tidus.

  


  


Yuna whistled for her love, but no matter how hard it was she tried, that dream never seemed to return.

"It's time," the lady in black stated.

Yuna gave a slight nod with her head. She went in front of the huge crowd in Luca and delivered her speech, never forgetting once about Tidus. "…or the dream that have faded," she mumbled to herself. "Never forget them," she announced.


End file.
